Wolf Children(Ame's Story)
by AnimeImagination5151
Summary: (THIS IS MY FIRST STORY PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE ANIME AND WRITING SEQUELS THIS STORY WILL KEEP YOU HOOKED EVERY SECOND!)Ame is now 16 and living as a lone wolf as guardian of the mountain... but what happens when Ame rescues a girl just like him who is running away from her past. Can Ame keep her safe? Or will he lose her forever?(btw guys read this while playing the soundtrk
1. Chapters 1-10

**Ch.1**

**It had been many years since I had seen a human. I never visited my mother. The pain of not seeing her hurt too much and I knew that she had Yuki so she would be fine. Yuki was always quick on her feet, I never really worried about her either. It was a lonely life. Now being 16 I wondered if I would stay in this forest as its guardian for the rest of my life. One stormy evening I was searching for a dry cave where I could rest. But what I didn't know, was that my life was about to change forever. As I lingered under a tree while the rain pounded the ground, I noticed a figure behind a nearby bush. I approached it slowly and suddenly my eyes lit up. It… was a female wolf. This wolf was a little smaller than Ame and had moon white fur, with black streaks in some places. She looked at him in an aggressive way then collapsed. She was bleeding and looked utterly exhausted. So I did something I never thought I would. I picked her up from my mouth and dragged her into a nearby cave. I just stared at her. I really didn't know what to think at this point but, I was happy I wasn't alone.**

**Ch.2**

**I eventually fell asleep but when I awoke I saw something that stopped my heart. There was a girl in the wolves place. She was about 15 and was resting her bare back on the freezing moist cave wall. She was… beautiful. I closed my eyes then opened them again, but she was still there. "Thank you," a soft voice whispered. She was awake. The girl had waist long midnight black hair and had a feckless face. Her eyes were sea green and aqua blue…but most of all they looked sad. She forced herself to sit up and weakly crawled toward me. She staggered closer and sat down next to me. She stroked my fur softly and closed her eyes and smiled. As this happened all I could think was that she couldn't possibly be like me. Half wolf and half human. "I am like you so don't worry; well a little like you… I don't know," she said soothingly. Before I knew it tears fell from her eyes but she was still smiling. "I have been running for a long time and.. I was tired.. and … thank you, but I wish you would've let me die there," she whispered. I still stared. When she began to sob I knew I had to comfort her in some way. She sobbed into my fur and I immediately changed back into a human without thinking. For the first time in all these years, I was human again. When she finally noticed she was crying in Ame's arms she looked up slowly with tear stained eyes. "You-.. You're a...," "Before she could finish Ame nodded. "You're safe… I promise," Ame said softly holding her in his arms as she began to cry even harder. These were.. tears of joy.**

**Ch.3**

**She looked at Ame in disbelief. "I thought I was the last one…" she stuttered. "Me to.." he said forcing back a few tears. They sat there for at least 7 min just in each other's arms. "Hey… wanna go for a walk?" I asked wanting to break the silence. … After a few seconds she looked up at me and nodded. Before I knew it we were both wolves again. We started out walking, then.. before I knew it we were sprinting through the forest. Soon we were playing, and I was having one of the best times of my life. As we wrestled in the crisp dead leaves, she stopped and licked me. I just stared at her. Unable to move. She transformed back into a human and for a minute I noticed what a beautiful day it really was. The sky was a light shade of blue and the wind hit us in the faces softly. The sun shone through the trees hitting this girl. I didn't know why, but I wanted to protect her…**

**Ch.4**

"**You know… for the first time in my life.. I feel safe… my name is Emiko… what's yours? ... If you don't mind me asking..," Emiko asked quietly. "Oh, uh it's Ame," I responded quickly. "Ame? That means beloved… I mean I think it does.." Emiko stated. "Yeah. Umnn can I ask you a question?" I asked cautiously. Emiko simply nodded. "Why were you injured last night..." I asked with a serious look on my face. She suddenly looked very sick and sat down. "Before we get into that… do you have anywhere I can stay? Besides a cave that is," she asked with a nervous smile. I nodded and gestured her to follow me. I hadn't been there in so many years and wondered silently if mom would be happy or angry to see me. After an hour of traveling down the mountain, my home came into sight. The fields were full of growing vegetables, which was a good sign. "Hey can you wait here a bit? It's been a while since I have spoken with my mom..." I asked. She nodded and I quickly made my way down to the house. "Ha-ha" I laughed. As I spotted her old jeep. It wasn't really funny at all… it was just strange. It was like going back in time for me. Back to the days when me and Yuki were just starting to choose our paths. We wanted completely different things at first, but as we grew older we ended up choosing the other's desire. I slowly approached the front door and howled as loudly as I could. If I transformed now I would be nude, which wouldn't be a very memorable reunion. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone coming from the fields. "Mom," I whispered silently to myself. I walked up to her and she immediately tackled me with a hug. "Ame! How, why... oh never mind. Let me see you!" she ordered. I did as she asked and turned into a human. For a minute, she looked into my eyes… then there was just silence. She suddenly looked pained. "Ame… you're so grown up," she said wiping a tear from her eye smiling. "Mom, I have a favor to ask," I blurted out.**

**Ch.5**

**I quickly explained the situation. She listened intently never asking a question or changing her expression. I knew that this must be hard on her. To her my father was one of a kind, literally speaking. When I finished explaining, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Firstly, clothes," she said with a smirk as she left for her room. She brought out two fresh outfits. "I'll get her," I yelled back as I left the room. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice except it was a scream. "Emiko!" I yelled as I dashed into the forest. As I ran I transformed into a wolf and she finally came into view. I found Emiko in wolf form trapped inside a net growling at her capturers. There were seven men in all. They all looked as if they had bathed in grease and decided to go and buy some clothes at the local thrift shop. They were all in their mid-forties and had surrounded Emiko. "Hahahaha! will be pleased. Let's take her to him after she becomes a human," the fat one chuckled slyly. Even though I had just gotten there and only known Emiko for a little, I was infuriated with these guys. Before any of the other slime-balls could respond to his comment the fat one's arm was between my jaws. As soon as he made a run for it I went after the others in a kind of fury I had never felt. It was pure hatred.**

**Ch.6**

**All I was thinking was 'how could you hurt her?' I couldn't stand it. After I had cleared almost all of the men out, there was one more. I ran for him and had him pinned on the ground. "Stop! You'll kill him!" Emiko sobbed. I then realized the man was suffocating with my paw pushing against his throat. I chased him off immediately so he couldn't see Emiko. I limped over to her slowly and changed back to human form with a few bruises, panting hard. Emiko just stared at me from under the net. Soon we were on our way down the mountain. I turned into a wolf and carried her back to the house. My mother asked what had happened and I explained. But Emiko never said anything. That evening I found her sitting on the grass looking at her feet. She wore a snow-white dress and had her hair dangling over her shoulders. I sat down next to her. Are you… ok?" I asked quietly. She looked up at the sky and lay on her back examining the stars. "He almost had me," she said quietly. "When we first met you asked me what I was running from. There's a man h-he has been after me since I was a pup. I mean child… Anyway, it all started when I was 5. My mother told me I wasn't a normal child and I believed her… I wasn't normal. She explained to me how she found me in a box on the side of a dirt road at the edge of the forest. I was all alone and she couldn't resist holding me in her arms. Then she saw we rapidly change from human to wolf. She couldn't leave me there to die or give me to an orphanage, so she took it upon herself to raise me. Turned out this woman was one of the richest women in Japan. I was raised by her and taught everything she knew and learned how to control my gift. I would study for hours on end on wolf children and what they were. But on my 13****th**** birthday my entire life changed. My adopted mother became very sick and died of pneumonia. I lived in that large house for a few weeks with just the maids by myself. That is until one day a strange man showed up at my doorstep. He showed me documentation papers on how if my mother ever died he would have legal permission to force me into a marriage and obtain my mother's fortune and me. I did everything in my power to stop the marriage but I couldn't," "So you ran away..." I finished. "Yes, and he has hired countless men to find me and with that he has found out my secret which makes me even more valuable. I am so sorry for ever involving you to begin with," she concluded. "No, I am sorry. I am so sorry that you had to endure that…no one deserves that kind of life. From the first time I saw you I knew that our meeting wasn't an accident," I said softly grabbing her hand and laying down beside her. I must've turned bright red because I had never felt this way before. We watched the night sky together and Emiko pointed out constellations and different planets she recognized until we eventually fell asleep under the starry night sky with the warm summer breeze hitting our faces and the sound of the crickets chirping through the night.**

**Ch.7**

**I woke up the next day to a beautiful sky and yawned loudly. I looked around trying to remember why I had fallen asleep here. I then noticed Emiko's head resting on my shoulder. All I could do was smile. I didn't know why this had happened to me but it had happened for a reason… I was going to do everything in my power to keep her safe. "Good morning…" Emiko yawned. "Hey, let's have some fun," I said with a crazy grin on my face. She just smiled. We got up and ate breakfast and ran up the mountain and I showed her my favorite places in the forest. After we had been running for a while, we lay down by a gorgeous lake and a rushing waterfall. "Ame… I thought I was the last one… was that your real mom... I just mean is she like us...?" Emiko asked staring intently at the shimmering lake. I later explained the story about how my father had died when I was young and how my mother struggled taking care of us. So we bought an old house in the country and how my sister and I had gotten into a deadly fight just over… the paths we chose for our lives. Finally, I explained how I chose to protect the forest after sensei died. "You gave up everything you had loved, because you needed to watch over the forest… Ame how could you feel sorry for me?! Your life… was hellish and you thought my life was rough…?" she finally finished. I then realized she was… crying. But not sobbing… a few tears at a time escaped her eyes. But she still wore her determined face. Before I could react she held me in her arms. "I am so sorry Ame. Thank you for saving me. Thanks to you I have something to run for," she said softly hugging me. "You should get out of this forest… that man knows you're here now…" I said softly wiping a tear from her eye. She suddenly looked very… sad. "We better get going then," I said smiling at her. She suddenly sat up and nodded her head smiling sweetly with rosy cheeks. **

**Ch.8**

**We decided to spend a few weeks with my mother and the entire time I just wanted to be with Emiko… "Where will we go?" Emiko finally asked as we walked away from the house. "I think I have a good idea. I want to move back to the city. I doubt he would look for you there knowing…" "I agree," she interrupted quickly. So it was agreed we would move to Shizuoka, Japan. It was an older city right by the ocean and seemed like the perfect place to hide her, and in the beginning of July we decided it was time to go. Even though I was unaware of what we would do once we got there, I knew we would figure it out along the way. As we walked along the dirt road by my house Emiko seemed a little disappointed. "Your mom was so kind to me. I am a bit sad to be leaving so soon. I mean I really felt at home," she said looking at her feet as we walked. "Hey, it will be fine. Once we get to Shizuoka we can blend in as normal teenagers. Maybe even go to school. Would, you like to do that? With me that is…" I let out. Emiko nodded but still looked a bit sad. We traveled for many miles on foot and didn't dare turn into wolves for fear someone might see them and word get out to Hisoishi. So we continued our path to Shizuoka. The more I got to know her the stronger my urge was to keep her safe. After a week of tiresome traveling we finally were able to see the ocean and next to it the buzzing town of Shizuoka. I had never seen so many people or buildings. But the ocean was amazing. "Hey, c'mon Ame… look," Emiko yelled pulling me toward the ocean. She carefully looked around and then turned into a wolf on the warm sand. I got scared someone would see, but there was no one here. She sprinted into the ocean the waves rushing against her. She continued to run around like a little kid. I sat down in the sand and watched her enjoy the ocean. As the ocean swallowed the sun I realized it was getting late. So I grabbed Emiko and we made our way towards our new home. **

**Ch.9**

**As we walked through the street there were people everywhere. There were hundreds of stores lining the streets and even more were shopping. While I just stared Emiko looked at me as if I was sick. "Are you ok?" she asked "This place… it's… big," I mumbled. Emiko just smiled and we continued to walk through the streets. We passed a store serving ice cream and almost immediately Emiko started to drool. "Hungry?" I asked. "Oh… What? Oh, sorry it's just been a while," she said snapping back into reality. "Ha-ha c'mon," I said dragging her by her shirt collar. "Wahl," she yelped. I pulled out a wallet my mom had given me full of cash. "Mmmhmm… it's been so long," she purred as she wiped off her mouth. We decided to walk on the beach a little before finding a place to sleep. As we walked I noticed her being more distant than normal. "Hey Ame? When you saw me for the first time as a wolf… what made you take me to safety? You could've let me die and find yourself shelter… but you saved me instead. Why?" she asked quietly. "I have been asking myself that question for a long time now. For some reason when I saw you lay there I just grabbed you without thinking. I knew you needed me Emiko," I finished. "I just wanted to tell you… that well… being with you Ame, has been like a dream to me. I have been alone my entire life without a friend in the world and I never thought I would ever fall-" she stopped in midsentence. She suddenly turned red all over. I pretended not to notice and we walked until we found a hotel.**

**Ch.10**

**We spent the night in a small motel by the ocean. Even though I knew I would have to wake up early the next day and look for a job, I couldn't sleep. I thought about my life as a kid right before I left my old life and how back then I never could've imagined something like this happening that I would never possibly fall in love. Maybe that's why I decided to seclude myself on that mountain to begin with. So I would never have to have a weakness. But it was too late, I loved her and there was nothing I could do about it.**


	2. Chapter 10-13

**Ch.10 continuation **

**The next morning I woke up early and walked the streets hoping to find a help wanted sign hung in one of these windows. As I walked the streets I felt out of place. Teenagers roamed the streets holding hands with their lovers. Girls in cliques just stared at me in strange ways. I continued walking with my hands in my pockets wondering if that could be me and Emiko… That man that's hunting her… I will put an end to him… and maybe this could be a reality for us. I smiled to myself just thinking about it. As I walked down the street toward a bakery so I could buy something for Emiko a girl suddenly ran into me. "Aghh!" I yelled as I fell onto the concrete. "Ouch," I said rubbing the back of my head. I then noticed the girl who had ran into me. She was sitting in front of me, her knees bleeding a little. She had peach covered hair in pigtails and looked around Emiko's age. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with white striped and a tiny red skirt. She just stared at me not saying a word. I noticed her grocery bag was open and food was everywhere all bruised. "I-I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "Nah it's fine. Sorry about your food. Hey c'mon. Let's fix your knees," I said helping her up and leading her to a park bench. "Stay here ok?" I ordered. She nodded and I ran to the nearest pharmacy shop, which happened to be two stores away. I came back with some bandages and bandaged her legs. "Here, for the food," I said handing her money. "Thank you…but I can't accept this" she said shyly not looking me in the eyes. "Don't worry about it; I want you to use it to buy new groceries. But why were you running so fast?" I asked curiously. "Oh no! I'm late! I'm so sorry but I really have to be going," she said sitting up quickly. We both bowed and ended up hitting heads. "Owwie…" she pouted. She immediately ran to the left. "Thank you again!" she shouted as she sprinted away. "Wa-wait! I never got your name!" I yelled. "Yui!" she shouted back before she disappeared behind a corner. I suddenly realized multiple girls were watching and all turned red and all walked away. Well, that was strange…" I mumbled. When I met Emiko in the motel room she looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" I asked … silence for a few minutes. "No-nothing… so any luck?" she asked looking a little puzzled. "Nah," I replied as I took a seat in the nearest chair. I told her about the girl and she blushed a little. "You're very kind Ame… I hope you know that," she said quietly not meeting my eyes. I grabbed her hands and hugged her. "Listen, I have noticed you being a little passive these last few days… I won't let that man touch you Emiko," I whispered. I swore I felt a tear fall onto my shoulder. After a few minutes she let go and smiled at me with her eyes closed. "I'm starved…" she said putting on her coat. I checked my pockets for extra change and only found 20 yen. I gave Yui my 300 yen! I immediately panicked. I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I must've searched the city for hours looking for that girl. I gave her almost all of it… When I returned to the motel Emiko wasn't there. So I went looking for her, but in a large city like this it was nearly impossible. All I could think was what if she was captured. When I returned worried out of my mind I walked into our room to find Emiko eating fish. "Emiko! Where were you?!" I yelled at her relieved "Where did you get that fish?!" I asked realizing my mouth was watering. "Oh… I got hungry so I went to the beach and… fished?..."she said looking guilty. "You turned into a wolf and caught these?" I asked. She nodded pointing to at least 7 more freshly cooked fish. Suddenly I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" she demanded. "Hahahaha! I was so scared you were captured and I spent the entire day searching for you in this gigantic city and you were out hunting fish?..."I finally finished. She just looked at me in an odd way and blushed then filled her mouth with more fish. How… did you catch these?..." I asked now serious again. Well… I didn't exactly catch them… There were some fishermen and I well… When there line had a fish on it I ran into the water grabbed it and … ran for it," she admitted. I laughed at her for a little then sat down and joined her for dinner. Soon I fell asleep remembering about the life we could have together.**

**Ch.11 Ame**

**The next few days we were barely able to pay for the motel room let alone pay for food for ourselves. I spent my days out all day searching for work while Emiko, ordered by me to stay in the motel. I was always worried about her and called ever hour to make sure if she was ok. After walking for a few more hours asking around if anyone had work, I noticed a help wanted sign hung on the wall of a toy shop. I immediately ran in and asked an elderly man sitting behind the desk about the sign. "Yes, I have recently understood that I need help around here. It doesn't pay well though. It's less than minimum wage," he said going through his papers not looking at me. "I'll take it!" I yelled quickly at him. The old man instantly looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously now looking me in the eyes. "I am very sure. Please give me job… I really need this," I pleaded. "Alright, you've got a job," He declared smiling. "When can you start?" he asked. "Now," I replied quickly. He immediately put me to work stacking boxes and counting the merchandise. By the time we closed shop it was already 9:00pm. Then I remembered Emiko. I thanked and started for home. As I walked slowly home I saw a familiar face. "Yui!" I yelled running up to her. "Oh, hello! I have been looking for you since the other day! Here this belongs to you. As soon as I noticed how much you had given me I knew it must had been a mistake," she said handing me the money. Suddenly I leaped behind Yui. "Don't move an inch," I ordered. I had spotted a familiar greasy face. The fatty that attempted to take away Emiko was standing right in front of me handing out flyers… with Emiko's face on them? "Word must've gotten out about Emiko when she nabbed those fish," I said still hiding behind Emiko. "Wa-what are you doing Ame?!"she asked tripping. "Listen, see that guy over there handing out flyers? He is a kidnapper, he works for a… let's just say twisted man. "How do you know him?" she asked suddenly looking alert. "He…tried to kidnap someone I love dearly," I answered. I then remembered that he only saw me in wolf form and I suddenly stood up. Feeling stupid I hit my forehead with my palm. "I have to go now Yui, thank you for everything!" I waved as I sprinted for the motel. "Wa-wait!" she yelled back. I ran as fast as I could and as soon as it came into view I spotted Emiko on the beach. I ran to her and told them they were here. "It's all my fault…" she said sadly standing up. "We have to leave right now," I ordered. Just then I realized something. That those men would always find us and we would have to keeping running as long as he was chasing after her. Also that she would never be safe.**

**Ch.12 Ame**

**A few minutes later we were on the road again, I felt bad for the man who had given me that job and for Yui who I left without explanation who is probably worried now. As we walked on that dirt path for about thirty minutes, Emiko was getting tired so I gave her a ride on my back. As she slept, I thought I heard some men laughing, so I woke her up and we hid behind a bush. The laughing got louder and louder so I decided to go check it out as a wolf. "I will be right back ok?" I told her as I ran toward the noise. There was no one there so I decided to head back. I suddenly heard a loud scream and I saw Emiko struggling under a net and she fainted immediately. Before I had the chance to react something punctured through my skin and I suddenly felt very sleepy. Even though I was losing it I kept running towards her. There was nothing I could do, I was losing consciousness more by the minute. One of the men walked up to me and began kicking me hard all of a sudden as I lay by Emiko helpless. "That's for my arm! As he continuously kicked me I realized I was bleeding and thought to myself this couldn't be happening. I lost consciousness soon after.**

**Note to readers: hey guys so some of my friends have been bugging me to write this fanfic from Ame's eyes but from Emiko's to so I am really hoping this will enhance your experience! Thanks!**

**Ch.13 Emiko**

**Everything that had happened to me for the last few months had seemed a little like a dream. When I first saw Ame as a wolf, all I could think was that it wasn't possible for a wolf to be in Japan because they were extinct here. I became scared and stressed and I just fainted when I needed to be my strongest. When I woke up in that small cave with that wolf staring I couldn't believe he had saved me. If he had left me to die or even eaten me it would've made my life a lot easier. All of the pain and fear would have disappeared forever. When he suddenly… changed into a handsome human with me in his arms I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time. I felt safe… And after everything that has happened I am going back to that man. All I could think to myself was that Ame died protecting me… I woke up in the back of a bus in a cage with nothing but hay. The men driving laughed about how they beat Ame to death. I decided from that moment that… I was going to escape and… never be a human again. Being a human and staying with that woman all my life is why this happened. I turned into a wolf prepared to never turn back. At least as a wolf he couldn't do anything to me. The only problem was that my species aren't identified as a specific wolf species. We all look different depending on our genes. I had an idea. I immediately began thrashing inside the cage. I knew these men feared me even though I was a girl. I began making my mouth foam and showing my fangs to them. They stopped laughing all too fast. "That thing's locked the right way right?" one man asked nervously. I lashed harder and harder until the cage burst open. I leaped for the man driving, pure hatred driving me. I lunged at him and grabbed his hand with my jaws and bit down as hard as I could and I…bit it off. He screamed loudly and began to sob. Terrified at what I had done I jumped through the wind-shield glass flying everywhere. I continued to run forward never turning to see if I was being followed. Blood dripped from my mouth and I had shards of glass stuck in my sides so the harder I ran the more it hurt. I finally stopped by a nearby lake and I lay down carefully removing the glass from my fur with my mouth. As I lay there with bloodstained fur and the disgusting taste of blood in my mouth I realized I had to find this man and kill him at all costs… Mr. Hisoishi was going to die. Ame died fighting for me but it would be far more painful for him. I easily fell asleep storing my energy for the next day.**


	3. Chapters 14-15

**Ch.14 Ame**

**When I opened my eyes there was a girl leaning over me with tear stained eyes, but has a serious look on her face…like she was going to punch me. "Yui?... I whispered. "I… I followed you; I thought you needed my help. I saw everything," she explained still dead serious. I had no other choice but to tell her…she had seen everything. I had time… I had broken my arm and was too sore to stand. Besides, I couldn't do this alone. I quickly explained everything. From my childhood to now. Yui just listened intently never saying a word. When I finished she just stared. "I am not going to apologize for a past that I had no part in… but what I will say is that you need my help," she said confidently giving me her hand. "Listen Yui these men… they are evil. I don't know what I would ever do if you got hurt or even captured," I finished taking her hand with my good arm. "No. I am fully aware of what awaits us and I am fully prepared to face it. But first I need to get a few things… stay here. I nodded in her direction as she ran down the road. 30 minutes later she returned with full on gear. When I say gear I mean it literally… This girl had a two edged sword and pads she was struggling to latch on. "What…is..?" I mumbled confused. "My grandfather… he taught me how to use a sword… I want the chance to put my skills to the test. I am highly skilled and you could use my help. According to you these men have a very low IQ. Plus this will get them to talk." she answered pointing to her sword. "I don't even know where to start looking…" I admitted. "For now let's walk in the direction they took her and maybe we will get lucky or find a clue," Yui exclaimed with a serious look. She helped me up and I weakly limped down the road with Yui supporting me. When I looked at Yui I saw a confident, cute yet serious girl. She in her own way reminded me of myself when I was younger. I was already quiet but when I met Emiko I was more talkative and more open. We continued to walk until Yui came to a stop. "Shh… hear that?"she whispered. I nodded. There was a loud moaning voice coming from a little ways ahead of us. "I'll go check it out," Yui said bravely inching closer. Before she was out of arms reach I grabbed her from behind. "Together," I ordered. Reluctantly Yui agreed and we slowly walked over. Yui had to keep supporting me, but we moved quickly and quietly. They finally came into sight. There was an old bus with a broken windshield, with sharp glass shards and blood everywhere. There was one man on the ground moaning loudly holding a red handkerchief over his hand and two others watching him from a distance, constantly looking over their shoulders. I then quickly realized that the handkerchief was blood stained red. I quickly recognized one of the men and that these were the men from before. Without thinking I bolted towards the men that were just standing around watching the injured one. "Yui! Don't let him get away!" I ordered pointing to the other man. I quickly turned into a wolf running as fast as my legs could take me. Pain immediately shot up my left leg and I almost immediately lost feeling in it. I tackled one of them and placed my paw on his throat pushing down. When I turned I saw Yui had already captured the other with a sword to his throat holding him from behind. She smiled at me as if saying I told you so. I quickly turned my attention back to the man I had pinned and noticed he had fainted. I got off of him and had Yui tie him up. I turned back into a human and completely forgot… I was naked. "Yui! Don't look! Whatever you do keep your eyes shut!" I yelled as I went through my bag grabbing some spare clothes. "Ok, you can look," I said probably very red. The man Yui was holding captive looked terrified which I found a little amusing. "I-…I killed you with my bare hands," he said like he had seen a ghost. (Silence) "Tell me where Emiko is…" I ordered with a low tone. Yui held the sword closer to his neck and he let out a whimper. Pathetic… I thought to myself. "She isn't here… She escaped, she tore off his hand and jumped out of the damn windshield!" he shouted fearfully. Yui tied him up quickly and we began to run as fast as we could. Yui was too slow though. "Get on," I ordered. She looked at me as if I was crazy then as I transformed into a wolf she grabbed onto my fur and jumped on. I ran like lightning barely noticing my leg now. All I could think about was Emiko and praying she was safe.**

**Ch.15 Yui**

**I was either crazy stupid or seriously brave… When I met this guy all I could think about was how kind he was toward me.. His smile warmed my heart, something I had never felt from anyone. When I followed Ame and saw him turn into a wolf I was so confused and hurt. I all too quickly realized the importance of the situation. When I was bandaging his lifeless body I knew I had to help him. He cared for this girl and I had to help him get her back…no matter how I felt. As we sprinted down the road at dangerous speeds I noticed Ame getting slower and slower but as we slowed down he would flinch and speed up again. His leg… I thought to myself. "Stop!" I yelled so he could hear. He immediately stopped and looked at me with a confused face. I carefully got off trying not to hurt him. I told him to wait and tore a large piece of cloth off of my shirt with my mouth, then quickly ran over to the lake that was about 200 feet away. While soaking the cloth I thought I saw a white speck out of the corner of my eye but didn't look to see what it was, focusing on the task ahead. I took the drenched cloth to Ame and wrapped it around his bleeding arm. And tore off another piece of my shirt and stuck it in his mouth. I gestured to Ame by putting my hand to my mouth. I grabbed his arm feeling for where it was broken. As a young girl my grandfather taught me the basics… he basically taught me everything I knew. Since my parents died when I was just a baby he took me in. Since he died I had been hopping from foster home to foster home. I finally decided when I turned 14 I was going to grow up and support myself. It was going great until I had met Ame. When I saw him transform, in my eyes it was a new life and adventure just calling for me. It was like something straight out of a book…how could I resist? After I cleaned his arm I found where it was broken and after a few minutes, had it bandaged in a badly made sling. I took the cloth out of Ame's mouth. He gave me a look like, was that really necessary? "Sorry, but some people can't handle pain… I learned that the hard way," I said as I helped him up. He just stared at me. "Thank you," he finally said. I just nodded looking down at my feet. I suddenly realized that my shirt was ripped to the point to where the bottom part of my stomach was visible and quickly took Ame's bag from him and put on a jacket he had. He looked at me with those sad eyes of his, but I swore I saw him crack a small smile.**


	4. Chapters 16-17

**Hey guys! I just wanted to ask you guys, after reading these few chapters if I should continue with the story... I have been getting sooo many views and have noticed that a lot of people have gone and read the newer chapters as well! Please take the time to write a comment if I should! :) You guys are awesome!**

Ch.16 Emiko

When I woke up I decided it was best to leave immediately. As I weakly limped towards the road I remembered Ame and how he immediately promised to protect me. When I was younger everyone called me the perfect child. I guess that's because I always obeyed and was always such a closed book, no one ever got know the real me. I don't even think Ame really knew the real me… As I pondered this I let one small tear fall from my eye. This eventually brought more… but my wolf instincts told me I had to be strong. I continued to walk up the road trying to figure out what I would do next. It hurt to remember but I finally did. When that man came to my house the first time… he... he wrote down the address on paper.. if I could find it.. it would lead me straight to him. Satisfied I turned toward the forest that was on the edge of the road and I knew where I had to go…Nishio. I was… going home.

Ch.17 Ame

As Yui and I walked the trail, I looked into the forest… thinking maybe she could had gone in that direction but there was no way I could possibly travel in there in this condition. So, we continued to walk down the road. Then I suddenly remembered something. Thinking hard I remembered the city she grew up in… Nishio city… Maybe just maybe she went after that man. I quickly told Yui the situation and she nodded understanding. "I have heard of that city…it's at least a 14 days walk from here though…" she said looking out onto the lake with a glossy eyed expression. "Then we better get moving," I answered. Yui suddenly came to a halt. I turned around and saw a single tear escape her eye. Yui was tough so seeing her cry all of a sudden like this took me by surprise. My eyes widened and I watched to see what she would do. Usually a man would hug or comfort a girl but… with Yui I never knew how to act. She was so odd in so many ways… What I never did understand was why she wanted to come with me in the first place. She had just met a strange sixteen year old guy, found out he was half wolf and half human… and just like that decided she wanted to help him?... I finally snapped back into reality as she looked up and smiled at me… even though tears were escaping her eyes and dripping off her nose. I suddenly remembered what mom had said about giving life your best smile. At this we continued to walk except this time Yui seemed more mature. She barely even looked at me know which made her even harder to understand. Fourteen days… we're coming Emiko…

(So guys…what do think? Who should end up with Ame… Yui or Emiko. Don't worry Emiko's character will grow soon and she won't seem so perfect… I really had to rush the beginning sorry if it's a little slow not but it will get better… There is a lot more to write but if I run out of ideas I am counting on you guys to help me out!)


	5. Chapters18-20

Ch.18 Yui

Sometimes I don't even understand why I do things… crying in front of Ame was so stupid of me… I couldn't control it… I mean here I am risking everything for someone I don't even really know and as I am here walking by Ame all he is thinking about it that girl. I'm not jealous… I just wish he would look at me like that. The worry in his eyes was a little… admiring. I stopped immediately and thought I spotted something odd by the lake. I ran over quickly to see what is was. As I reached the lake front…I saw something awful. There was blood, clumps of fur and broken glass everywhere. I just stared at this knowing Emiko was just here. "What is it," he yelled from the road. "No-nothing…"I replied quietly hiding my eyes under my bangs. If Ame saw this… if he saw this… I wondered if she didn't make it. I suddenly felt dizzy and sat down. He deserved to know but… I just couldn't. After a few minutes of rest we started again. After hours of walking a small town came into view. The dirt road turned to asphalt and there was a wonderful smell of chicken and fish Although this was like heaven for me… Ame's serious expression never changed. We walked to the nearest restaurant and noticed everyone was staring at us. "Ahem…"he said pointing at my sword at my side and my half ripped shirt. It was really hot so I had taken off the jacket. "Ahem… you're half nude," I said looking at his abs and giggling a little. He blushed and looked away. But it was just a blush nothing more.

Ch. 19

As I spent more time with this girl I remembered why are left for the solitude of the forest. She was always smiling at me and as I watched her I couldn't understand why she was so happy. Slowly but surely I was turning back into my old self again. The new care-free Ame had appeared when Emiko came into his life… but was now slowly disappearing again. I flinched thinking about what I was like with Emiko. I was too happy and care-free… even though I knew she was being hunted.. I was never really worried. That's why she was captured and now injured running towards a goal she may not be able to achieve. I saw it in her eyes the first time we met…she was no killer. But after hearing about what she did to that man…I was a bit surprised. The Emiko I knew was a lonely and terrified little girl…and now she is planning to murder the man who sought her out once for her money and looks. But now it's far more complicated. Firstly, I have no idea what he is planning…which kills me. If he planned on selling her to some random men I would never be able to live with myself. That man would never dream of telling the Japanese government…for fear they would take her for free. Emiko probably has a good reason for wanting to kill him…she always has. But why now? ... If she was captured you would think she would come back to me. Even if she has a strong drive… what if she fails? It was no time to think like that, so I shook it out of my head. . "Ame?" Yui asked looking at the ground. "Do.. do you love Emiko?" I stopped dead in my tracks with widened eyes. Did I love Emiko? I thought I had loved her but did I really love her?... I know I care about her. When I first met her I thought I knew she was the one and immediately fell for her. But now looking back…was it really love?... Back then my mind was clouded with my dreams for our future, thus clouding my better judgment. I suddenly felt something I had never felt in my entire life… I was confused.

Ch.20 Emiko

As I ran my mind raced as I sprinted through the forest. Most of Japan's forests had been lost long ago… so I felt lucky to have a forest running so close to my destination. I eventually began to slow down, just realizing how hard I had pushed my body I collapsed onto the ground. The gentle summer breeze I had loved and light blue skies were slowly disappearing. Autumn would be arriving soon and I wasn't prepared. My mind immediately ran back to Ame and how he died without knowing how I felt about him. I laid on the forest floor as a human. I sat up and looked at my bloody body. There were scrapes and open gashes. "How could a stupid wind-shield do this to me," I said picking out small pieces of glass I must've missed before. While I sat there tending to my wounds I suddenly heard a twig snap. I suddenly became alert of my surroundings and quickly attempted to turn into a wolf… except I couldn't. I constantly focused my mind on becoming a wolf but nothing happened. I sat there with wide eyes unable to think or speak. Before I could react a hand was over my mouth. I quickly bit it and stood up looking at my surroundings. Then I saw him. It was a boy maybe 16 or 17. He had long black hair, light blue eyes, and an emotionless look on his face. He looked sickly thin and scrawny, I couldn't underestimate him. "Why did you bite me…" he said darkly, looking at me seriously. I growled at him…which was probably really stupid considering I was a human. "Hmm..." he mumbled as he picked up a leaf pressing it against his hand. I then noticed the leaf was stained red. I hurt him… I suddenly remembered how sharp my teeth were considering I am half wolf. "May I ask…"he paused "What you're doing in the middle of the forest.." the strange man asked. I looked at him in an odd way and realized he didn't know who I was…really. "May I ask…why you grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth?" I said suddenly. He just looked at me with a stupid look on his face. "Well… if I came up to you …like this you would probably run away," he said with a calm face. "Besides… you looked like you needed help," he said looking a little concerned. I suddenly realized something. "Close your eyes!" I ordered as I ran behind the nearest tree. "Wait here," he ordered as he walked away. Even though my mind was telling me to run… my feet wouldn't move. I sat down against the tree with my long hair covering my front completely exhausted. For some reason I trusted this man…if Ame were here he would probably go off on me. Thinking about Ame I suddenly began to cry silently. Tears fell from my eyes but my expression was serious. The man from before suddenly walked out of the bushes. I stayed where I was and noticed his expression was different now. He looked at me differently this time…almost in a caring way. He slowly walked up to me and sat on his knees handing me a bag. I slowly took the bag from him and found a white dress tucked inside. I looked at him and realized his face was close to mine so I could feel his warm breath on my face. I took the bag and disappeared behind the tree. After a few minutes I emerged wearing the dress. It was a plain white dress…but I was grateful to have something to wear. I then noticed my blood was staining the dress. "Ahh!" I mumbled loudly as I saw the red patches appearing. He held his hand up to my mouth gently silencing me. I looked at him with tear stained eyes. "I don't know what you have been through, but I promise you're safe," he said brushing hair out of my face. I blushed quickly suddenly unable to hide my surprise. "No…"I said quietly. "Last time a person told me that died for me," He looked at me surprised then did something I could never predict. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. It seemed to last forever. I finally back away in aw… My cheeks were burning and he just looked at me with that same serious look. "I promise," he said firmly. He took my hand and forcefully pulled me through the trees. I tried to pull away but he kept pulling. "Sto-stop!" I ordered. "You're hurt," he said stopping looking me in the eyes. "Are you unable to walk?" he asked. Before I could reply he had picked me up in his arms and continued to walk. I thrashed in his arms but he just held me tighter. "You have multiple open wounds and it could get serious if you don't get medical help as soon as possible," he said not slowing down. One thing I couldn't understand was how did he get here? We were in the middle of the forest… In about thirty minutes a small quaint cabin came into view. It was a small log cabin with smoke escaping the chimney. He put me down and continued to walk toward the cabin. Once he reached the door he gestured for me to come in with him. I didn't know this man, but I trusted him for some reason… Who was he?

{Ok guys! What do you think? Please leave a comment…. Or else mwahahaha. Sorry it took so long to post this! Thankksss!}


End file.
